


Forrest Inseminates a Cow

by orphan_account



Series: Boomeya [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, UTAU
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Crack, F/M, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A stranger takes Forrest by the arm, and forces him to rape an innocent heifer.





	1. Chapter 1

Forrest squeaked when he felt a hand grasp his arm. He turned to the assailant, who smiled at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked, and regretted it as the stranger's smile widened.

"Yes," they exclaimed. "Come with me, and put on these gloves." Forrest scrambled to put on the gloves, scared of what might happen if he didn't.

"Alright, we're here," they exclaimed. Forrest looked around. They were surrounded by trees, with no one else in sight.

Well, except for the cow.

Forrest blinked. The cow sported a cape that was familiar to him, though he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Why are we here?" Forrest asked. The stranger ignored him in favor of squirting a slimy substance on his gloved hand.

"Okay," the stranger said, "I already have her prepared, so go ahead." They clasped their hands in anticipation.

"What do you want me to do?" Forrest asked. The stranger sighed.

"Isn't it obvious? Stick your hand up her butt," they said. Forrest opened his mouth to protest, before seeing the stranger's dangerous expression. He gulped, and complied.

Forrest whimpered. It was warm in there. He could feel something break inside of him. His eyes pleaded with the stranger, who now was holding a long tube.

"Okay, try reaching down," the stranger commanded. "There should be a large bar type thing. Hold it steady."

Forrest complied, and found it just below. The stranger handed him the tube.

"Now insert this into her vagina." Forrest inched his way into her, scared of hurting the poor thing.

"I think I can feel it with my other hand," Forrest whimpered. The stranger beamed.

"Great. Now slowly press the thing at the bottom of the tube." Forrest did as told.

"Okay, you can take your gloves off now." Forrest pulled his hand from the cow's anus, and ripped his gloves off.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Boo, and this is Cowtthew," Boo exclaimed.

Cowtthew?

Cow...tthew.

Ma—

Forrest ran away screaming.

 

* * *

 

When he got home, he was relieved to find a human Matthew, sitting on the couch.

"Matthew," he sighed. Matthew looked back at him with vacant eyes.

"Moo."


	2. Chapter 2

Forrest tried to loosen the grip on his arm, but to no avail.

"We aren't finished sweetheart," Boo sang, as they dragged him into the woods yet again.

"What do you want from me?" He cried.

"I want you to give Cowtthew a good fucking," Boo said. Boo pushed him on the ground, and tore his pants off.

"Stop," he cried, his voice sounding weak to his own ears. Boo positioned the stool, and gestured to it.

"I even cleaned her for you, so stop being a baby and fuck her already," Boo commanded.

Forrest cowered under Boo's hard stare. He gulped, and climbed onto the stool. Boo looked down at his limp dick unamused.

Forrest squeaked as he felt a hand on his cock. It moved up and down, and Forrest was ashamed to admit he was aroused. The hand played with him more, before positioning his cock to the cow's vagina.

Boo gave him a look, and Forrest started to press in. The heat was nothing like he'd felt before. His dick was already buried into the cow. It slipped in without effort.

"Start thrusting," Boo commanded. Forrest bit back a moan as he thrust in and out. It made him feel like his head was spinning. It was so hot, so slippery. The sensations overwhelmed him as he came.

Forrest fell off the stool, and into the arms of Boo.

"Fun fact: This particular cow has given birth already, so it's not a heifer anymore," Boo exclaimed. "So technically, I'm still following your mother's orders."

Forrest grabbed a towel from Boo. He felt numb to the sensations around him, and almost didn't register Boo putting his pants on.

"Anyway, let's go get some bagels!"


End file.
